


The morning left us (both defeated) [interactive fic]

by laughingd0g



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Case Fic, Domestic, Established Relationship, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hospitalization, Human Trafficking, Loneliness, M/M, Relationship Strain, specifically child trafficking (not graphic or sexual but there is implied creepiness)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingd0g/pseuds/laughingd0g
Summary: They'd had dreams, Harry and he. Harry was going to reform the DMLE from the inside. Draco was going to repay a spiritual debt. Now Harry woke up only to get through the day, Draco realized his debt would never be repaid, Harry never smiled anymore, and Draco found himself in the strange position of holding their partnership together.(~9,000 words)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 34
Kudos: 83
Collections: Very Drarry Summer Vibes 2020





	The morning left us (both defeated) [interactive fic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaughingLynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingLynx/gifts).



> This is an interactive fic, a bit like a digital choose-your-own-adventure. Choices appear in **bold** golden letters at the bottom center of the screen. Please know that this is _not_ a branching story. Choices lead to minor differences in the narrative, but there is only one plot and one ending. A full read-through is about 9,000 words. There is no "save" feature, so may best be read in one sitting.
> 
> LaughingLynx, I loved your prompt so much, I immediately sat down and wrote the outline for this story. This is more bittersweet/sad than fluffy, but I hope you like it. Thank you for introducing me to the song "Sun Tomorrow" by Ira Wolf. It's lovely.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta readers: S, U, and Z.

(1/1/21: Hello! The service I was using to host this interactive fic officially shut down today, so the fic will be unavailable for at least a few days until I find a replacement! Thanks for your interest--I hope you'll check back soon!)

**Author's Note:**

> (Written using Inkle Studio's "ink" script language. If you like gorgeous graphical text games, steampunk, and world travel, their game 80 Days is a marvel.)
> 
> ☀️ This fic is part of the GWB Summer Vibes gift exchange. If you'd like to spread the love, [please consider reblogging the Tumblr reveal post](https://triggerlil.tumblr.com/post/625890048465944576).


End file.
